leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
黑默丁格/游戏技巧
技能使用 *The can act as a ward, although it is not recommended since the turrets are not invisible and attack enemies on sight. *Good placement is crucial to their effectiveness. For example, placing one at the back end of your minion wave would make the turrets near useless (as the enemy minions are far away from the turret). * , when set up before minions appear, can be used to disrupt the enemy jungler, forcing an earlier recall, and giving info on where the jungler has been. Note that setting a new turret in your lane before is at rank 3 will remove the old turret. *The amount of damage dealt by your turrets is based on when you place them. Make sure you use all your elixirs, or if you have an ally such as to have them boost your ability power before placing them. **Keeping turrets clustered is good against non-AoE based champions. Keeping them away from the minion path cuts down the AoE's effectiveness even more. A tight cluster can block skillshots such as or , but are susceptible to AoE spells such as . * is an extremely powerful tool for harassment and zoning, due to its long range, functioning as Heimerdinger's main source of damage early game. * will hit the 3 closest enemy units, so a smart opponent will try to keep at least 3 minions in between you and him. To ensure a hit against a smart opponent, fire off your rockets right after the 3rd minion dies before they have the chance to back out. * stun is difficult to land by itself; throwing it after allied disables have been placed guarantees success. Being closer to the target area is also helpful as it lessens the travel time. *Using when your s are low on health can allow them to take a few more crucial hits. *Catch an enemy champion offguard by stunning them with immediately followed up by and quickly putting next to the target during the stun. *You do not need to use just for your ; it can be used to increase the number of or increase the speed of for a kill. * Since champions usually destroy your turrets upon sight, especially early laning, use this to your advantage and punish them with and . * allows to play defensively and hold a lane or push minions quickly. **Holding the lane is highly recommended as it is where shines, being able to regenerate the turrets' health and himself. **Since Heimerdinger can heal the turrets (not just his own), he can stand guard at the turret to regen its health when damaged, and also push the wave of minions with his turrets so they can weaken the enemies turret. 物品使用 *Heimerdinger is naturally squishy, and a tankier build is suggested. Otherwise, he will be melted away in teamfights. **Tanky AP items such as , , and will allow Heimerdinger to survive longer. *A build that provides good mana regeneration early game will allow you to maintain your in the lane to assist with last hitting minions for gold. The mana regeneration will probably stem from a , because using will drain a lot of mana. In late game it can be built into . *Starting off with a will allow you to remain in lane for a long while, due to its synergy with your passive, however you will run out of mana more quickly. This is recommended for more defensive laning. *A high cooldown reduction build will allow you to harass the enemy champion(s) with and . **Remember that passively provides cooldown reduction, so you will need 20% reduction from items to reach the cap. * A gives a good early game with some extra health and mana and with a great passive for the early game laning phase. * benefits from an greatly early game because of the mana/mp5/AP it provides. has little need for mana early game due to his high ability cooldowns, but spamming , , and end game will drain your mana pool quickly. * Alternatively, players can opt for a early on, as opposed to the for the . While Heimerdinger will lose out on AP, the Mana Manipulator can be built into a . With the 10% cooldown reduction aura it will synergize with passive and provides your teammates it as well. The health bonus can also allow Heimerdinger to survive longer while the 12 mana per five aura is also handy for mana dependent teams. 官方推荐出装 Lane Tactics General *If you're being pressed against your tower, set up your turrets so that if the enemy champion tries to kill them, they have to come within the tower's range. **This will allow you to continue gaining gold off of last hits from the turret, and you will be able to repair damage done to the tower through . 1v1 Lane *Once you have Rank 4 in and Rank 1 you can kill the spawn without leaving the lane. This will allow you to gain extra experience and gold to gain an advantage over your enemy. *If you can keep the enemy champion pressed against his/her tower, you can gain a bigger gold / experience advantage by killing off their wraith spawn as well. *Once you reach rank 3 turrets you can get the blue buff, which can save you from purchasing mana regen items too early or taking a long trip back to base. 2v2 Lane *Your can serve as wards to maintain control over brush. * can be used to reveal a large area. This combined with its long range make it excel at scouting brush or jungle areas. *Leaving a lane to buy items can be more beneficial to your lane if you have the summoner spell . By placing your turrets in a bush out of sight and recalling within the sight of your enemies then buying items and using back to the hidden turret can cause your lane enemies to over extend trying to kill your partner when you come out of the bush and kill them. *Before leaving a lane, place both turrets and then back to one of your turrets being attacked since it will be invulnerable during the teleport time. 1v2 Lane * success in a 1v2 lane comes from keeping the enemy at his tower. **This allows any damage done to the tower to be repaired by . *Using , and , you should easily wipe out attacking minions. *Maxing will allow you to spike enemy champions whenever their minion wave dies down to give you a guaranteed hit on them. *Having at least rank 1 gives you a stun that you can use whenever an enemy champion comes in range of the tower / your turrets. *Use your to reveal areas in bushes and to allow use of when a target is located in a bush. *Switch to a more defensive playstyle when facing pushers in your lane. (e.g , ) 对抗此英雄 * is a strong pusher because of his . Make sure you play safe when laning against him. ** Work with your allies to take down his before engaging him. ** attacks deals magic damage. Make sure you stack magic resistance items instead of armor. * will only stun when you are in the center of the AoE. Avoid the spell missile to avoid the stun. ** missile speed is slow. If you see the spell coming, sidestep it. ** When playing as a DPS who relies on auto-attack, avoid so it will not blind you. * Avoid when is active as it strengthen all of his spells. * will hit the 3 closest enemy units. Keeping a few minions in between you and heimer will negate most of his harass ability. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies